Lost and Stranded
by TenohGirl
Summary: Haruka and Michiru get in a plane wreck and are stranded on a deserted island. Michiru disappears one day and it's up to Haruka to save her. What happens when Haruka finds out that Michiru has been captured by an evil spirit?*CHAPTER 10 UP!!*
1. Plane wreck

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me. Read and review and tell me what you think (as nicely as possible, meaning no major flames). Thanks!  
  
Author's note: I have to give tons of credit to my friend Annie, for giving me awesome ideas! Oh yeah, and of course credit to Remi and Lubin too!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, come on, everyone knows that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, so why bother with this? But here it is flat out and simple: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
"Bye, Setsuna! We'll see you in a month!" Haruka and Michiru waved madly as they boarded their plane. They were on their way to the Bahamas, spending 4 weeks relaxing and having fun.  
  
"Wow, Haruka! I'm so excited! This trip is going to be so much fun!" Michiru glanced over at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, me too! But I do wish Setsuna could've come with us."  
  
"Haruka, you know she wanted to, but with her job? No way."  
  
"Yeah, guess so. Oh, well! I am totally looking forward to this!"  
  
Hours later, they were nearing their destination. "Haruka! We're almost there!" Michiru squealed happily. "We-" she got cut off when a violent shudder through the plane nearly toppled her over.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka jumped to her feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I am. Wow, what was that?" Michiru scrambled to her feet.  
  
"I don't know, but we better sit down in case that happens again."  
  
"Right."  
  
Just as they were comfortably settled back in their seats, the captain spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen," he barked through the intercom. "We seem to have some storm clouds right ahead of us. We must go through the storm in order to reach our destination as quickly as possible. This is a very safe situation, so please, do not panic and be ready for a few bumps here and there. Thank you!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry now since we know that it's just a storm." Michiru looked out the small window. Sure enough, gray clouds were all she could see. "I don't know why, but I'm still nervous. I mean, it's a storm that we have no clue about. What if-"  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka yelped. "I'm trying to relax here, and your what-ifs aren't helping!"  
  
"Oh, oops! Sorry!" Michiru glanced sheepishly at Haruka. "You're right. We're supposed to be having fun here!" Just then, the plane gave a sudden downward lurch. "Whoa-" Haruka inhaled sharply. Her stomach was not exactly the most calmest organ in her body. Before she had time to adjust from the sudden dip, the plane careened sideways. "Ahhhhh!" Haruka fell out of her seat with a lunge. Michiru was not doing much better. She was already kneeling on the floor and clinging to the seat handle. "Michiru!" Haruka yelled. "Hold on!" The captain's voice came on again. "Um, folks, we are having some trouble. It looks like the storm is not as small as it seems! So, uh, try not to panic and we'll update you on the progress we're having." Haruka groaned. This was not good. Her stomach started churning violently. She leaned over, grabbed the barf bag from the seat, and vomited into it. As she slowly lifted her head up, something caught her eye. Haruka whipped around, only to find Michiru collapsed on the floor, eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, no! Michiru!!" Haruka screamed, crawling over to the silent form on the floor. But before Haruka could reach Michiru, the plane tilted again. Haruka slid across the floor, bumping into other passengers. Suddenly, the lights started flickering. Haruka frantically tried to reach Michiru, but every time she steadied herself, the plane would tilt and topple her over again. Haruka moaned as her head started spinning. Waves of nausea ran through her body as she once more tried to get to Michiru. But again, Haruka fell over and this time she stayed down. People screaming, lights flickering, the captain's frantic orders yelled throughout the plane. The scene flashed before Haruka's eyes. Something was seriously wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. A jolt of pain shot through Haruka's head and she groaned in agony. "Michiru....." Haruka whispered before suddenly, her vision blurred and she was plunged into utter darkness........ 


	2. Found

Hi, people! I'm up with the second chapter! Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!! I really appreciate them!! And with that, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not a millionaire, so you should use that to assume that I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.  
  
Pain. The first thing Haruka thought of as she opened her eyes to a blinding sun and clear blue skies. She groaned and shifted around, realizing that she had been lying down. She blinked a few times, wondering how she had gotten where she was. Suddenly, with a flash, Haruka remembered the plane and her eyes flew open wide. The storm. The chaos. Michiru. At the thought of her dearest friend, Haruka forgot all about her pain and jumped to her feet. What about Michiru? Haruka cried silently in her head. What happened to her? And where am I? At the thought, Haruka glanced around. She had been lying on a sandy beach next to clear blue waters, but there were no other people around. Giant, leafy trees rose up behind her, their shadows somehow ominous. There was something about the trees that seemed…. strange, Haruka thought, but she quickly cleared the thought from her head. She had no time to be worrying about evil trees at the moment. "What am I going to do?" Haruka murmured frantically. She started pacing furiously up and down the shoreline, thinking of possible ideas IF she could ever find Michiru and IF she could survive. Suddenly, Haruka stopped, as if on cue. She glanced up and saw a figure lying on the beach, not far away. Something about the figure…slender form, hair blowing in the w- "MICHIRU!" Haruka cried and flew to the unmoving form on the sand. "Oh, no, Michiru, come on, it's me, Haruka!" She desperately tried to wake the silent girl, but there was no response. Haruka swiftly felt for a pulse, and to her great relief, there was one, although quite faint. But how would she get Michiru conscious? There were no other people around for sure, at least far as Haruka could see. She would have to use some of her own energy to heal her friend. Haruka gently placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders, and then started concentrating. As she felt warmth and energy flow from her to the other body, she could already feel Michiru getting revived. At last, the girl opened her eyes and looked around. Haruka sat back, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wha-Haruka!!" Michiru cried as she saw the sandy-blonde hair, bold teal eyes.  
  
"Shh…you still need to rest. Relax, you're ok now." Haruka soothingly whispered. At this, Michiru burst into tears. "Oh, H-Haruka! I-I-was so scared! I remember blacking out, and leaving y-you on the floor! Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I-,"  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka cut in. "Stop! You didn't do anything wrong! Rest now. I have to figure how we're going to get out of here."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Michiru suddenly asked, quite alert. Haruka sighed. "Take a look around." Michiru lifted her head and gasped.  
  
"But-what are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything except the plane and the storm. I don't know how we ever got on this…deserted island."  
  
"S-so we can't get off this island?" Michiru started to sound frantic.  
  
"Not unless there's a phone or something." Haruka replied calmly. Her emotions weren't ever shown on her face or in her voice. But inside, her heart was beating furiously and her stomach was completely clenched up. She sighed. What a problem they were in. But she couldn't think about being rescued yet. They had to find a shelter and try to at least survive for a couple of days. "Michiru." Haruka spoke gently but firmly. "We have to get moving. We need to find a temporary place to live until we get rescued." Michiru nodded tearfully. "Come on, I'll help you up." Haruka extended an arm to her friend. She pulled Michiru up and they slowly started walking. "I think we should head for the woods," Haruka said. Michiru nodded. It was obvious from her grim expression that she was very much in shock.  
  
As the two entered the woods, Haruka felt the same uneasiness as she had felt before. There was nothing around as far as she could see, but it was like there was another presence in the air…an unfamiliar one. Just the thought made Haruka shiver. But she quickly straightened up. She couldn't let Michiru see that something was bothering her. Michiru already had too much on her mind. "Hey, look!" the gentle voice cut into Haruka's thoughts. She glanced at where Michiru was pointing. A shelter, it looked like, and after a few more steps, Haruka was sure that it was some kind of tent. She breathed out, obviously relieved. There were other people on the island.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Can you help us?" Haruka called out. There was no reply. Suddenly, a figure stepped out of the white tent. It was a woman, carrying some kind of weapon. She swiftly raised it to a firing position. "No, no! We're not going to hurt you!" Haruka cried. But it was too late. The woman pulled back and fired. An arrow shot out of the weapon and came flying……towards Haruka and Michiru… 


	3. Disappearance

Hi, I'm up with the 3rd chapter! Again, thanks for the reviews, they really help me! And to Ari-chan who was wondering about the whole "friend" thing, well, I guess I just don't exactly like the entire idea of "Haruka + Michiru= more than just friends." I've never really pictured them two together, but don't get me wrong, I'm not opposed to lesbians! But more and more of it will come up in later chapters, and if you want me to put them together, then feel free to email me or write a review saying so. I'm open to new ideas and revisions. Ok, moving on…. 3rd chapter ahead…  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON  
  
Flying….flying…  
  
The arrow came spinning….about to pierce flesh. But the sharp arrowhead, just inches from Haruka's heart, began to dissolve like sand. Haruka and Michiru gasped simultaneously. The arrow slowly melted away, until it dropped to the ground, no more than a small, burnt piece of wood. Haruka and Michiru stared at it, shocked. Was this some kind of trick? Haruka lifted her head and glanced sharply at the attacker. Eyes flashing, Haruka coldly addressed the woman. "Excuse me, but might I ask why you shot at us? I demand an explanation of your rude behavior!" The woman only stared blankly back into Haruka's eyes before she suddenly bowed her head and….vanished. At this, Haruka jumped back, startled at what she had just seen. Michiru had also seen the woman disappear into thin air, and was rubbing her eyes and muttering to herself. "Hey, are you ok?" Haruka gently placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. At the touch, Michiru flinched, still quite wary of everything around her. "Oh, I-I think so." Michiru giggled nervously. Haruka breathed out deeply, thinking hard. Who was the woman in white? And how did she disappear like that? Many questions ran through her head. They were in a more complicated situation now. Trying to get rescued from a deserted island was hard enough. But add a woman who attacks them and then disappears? Suddenly, everything rose up a step. How were they going to get out of this mess? Haruka sighed, feeling somewhat hopeless. Michiru sensed the thoughts going through Haruka's mind and whispered softly, "It'll be okay, Haruka. I know it. As long as we work together, we'll make it." Michiru's words echoed again and again through Haruka's head. Another sigh escaped from her lips. Michiru was right. As long as they cooperated and helped each other, they'd make it. A sudden rush of determination flew through Haruka. "Sure, Michiru. We'll make it."  
  
They started out again, still looking for a shelter of some sort. Walking silently side by side, the two stared straight ahead, on alert if anything jumped out of the trees. Once again, Haruka felt the same chilling feeling, only stronger this time. She tried furiously to shrug it off, but the feeling stayed, making Haruka feel more nervous than ever. She slightly tilted her head to look at Michiru, only to find Michiru's aqua eyes already staring at her! Haruka gave a yelp. "Michiru! Uh, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just...I felt something, and I was wondering if you got the same feeling."  
  
So she did sense something. "Yes!" Haruka nearly cried. "W-what do you feel?"  
  
"Oh, actually, the feeling's quite faint, it's just…just…it seems like another…presence…" Michiru trailed off nervously. She saw Haruka look away abruptly. Oh, no. Michiru thought regretfully. I shouldn't have told her. She probably thinks I'm crazy for thinking such things. She lowered her head and stared silently at the ground. Haruka sighed wearily. "Well, maybe we should just ignore the feelings and try to survive at least. It won't do us any good to sit around all day and ponder about the thoughts we have." We? Michiru thought slowly. Maybe she believes me……  
  
"Hey," Haruka said softly. "Let's get moving." Michiru smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
After a half an hour of walking, Haruka and Michiru came upon two gigantic slabs of rock that were supporting against each other firmly. The rocks made a kind of cave that two people could easily fit through. As they entered, a sudden gust of wind blew in, startling the two. And the wind wasn't the cool breeze you'd normally expect on a sunny spring day, but it was fast and chilling to the bone. It was almost as if it was trying to prevent them from going in, Haruka thought nervously as she walked around. The cave seemed safe enough, with a few dry leaves here and there. "We should stay here until we might ever so possibly get rescued." Haruka laughed dryly at the last part. She should've been optimistic, but for some reason, her spirits were already sunk low to the ground. "Yeah…" Michiru agreed slowly. She waited for Haruka to give the next order, but it didn't come. "So….what do we do now?"  
  
"I…don't really know. I suppose we should just…wait, I guess. And hope for some miracle to happen." Haruka answered. "Right now, I think we should just enjoy the peaceful life around us." She started out the cave.  
  
"Ok…" Michiru slowly replied. She wasn't sure how to act at Haruka's sarcastic comments. But she calmly followed Haruka out. As she stepped out to the bright sun, she heard Haruka draw an intense breath. "What? What's wrong?" Michiru ran over to Haruka. "Look…." Haruka raised a trembling hand and pointed to far away in the distance. "What….?" Michiru started, but did not continue. She saw what was wrong. A gigantic funnel shaped tornado was heading towards them! But…was it really a tornado? As the huge thing neared, Haruka and Michiru began to panic. "Oh my god…." Haruka trailed off. They had to move! "Come on! This way!" Haruka leaped backward and pulled Michiru along. The two started running furiously, not thinking about where they ran, just away from the tornado. They had almost reached a clearing when the huge mass caught up to them. The winds were so fierce, so merciless! Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand firmly. "If anything happens to us, just don't let go!" Haruka yelled over the shrieking air. They winds were now spinning around them, so fast they couldn't see the trees next to them. Oh, god! What're we going to do? Haruka thought numbly. She felt the wind pricking sharply into her arms and legs, and groaned painfully. The wind was a blur now, blocking out all vision. She gasped for air, but as soon as the wind entered her mouth, she started choking and coughing. Suddenly, a terrific pressure was felt on her arm, the one holding onto Michiru's hand. "No!!" Haruka screamed, and tightened her grip. She was not about to let go. But the pressure wouldn't stop. It grew and grew until Haruka felt like her arm was going to crack. Pain shot up and down her hand, and she almost gave in, but remembered Michiru and stopped. No, this was NOT going to win, Haruka thought dazedly. The wind had started to blow her unconscious. Haruka felt lighter and dizzier with each shove of pressure against her arm. She slowly felt her fingers loosening around Michiru's. No…Haruka thought faintly. But she could do nothing. There was no more energy in her. At last, her hand flew off of Michiru's and was jerked away. "MICHIRU!!" Haruka yelled. But she could hardly think anymore. Strange colors were flashing in front her eyes, and her brain begged for oxygen. The last thing Haruka heard before darkness enfolded her was Michiru's helpless and pleading scream….and then silence…. 


	4. Love?

Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, but these days I'm really busy   
with homework and practically forgot about this….oh well, 4th chapter's up, so read and   
review…  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sailor Moon….   
  
Poke…poke…poke….Michiru groaned softly as she felt tiny pricks on her arms. "Wake   
up, dear girl...wake up." Michiru rolled over and opened her eyes. A man towered over   
her. "Ahh!! W-who are you??" Michiru's scream echoed back through the trees. The man   
gave a short laugh. "You don't need to know that now, Michiru. Just be calm and relax   
for me."  
"What? What makes you think I will follow YOUR orders? And how in the world do you   
know my name?" Michiru shot back, both angered and surprised.  
The man laughed again. "I told you, you don't need to know that now. And as for your   
name, well, let's just say I haven't exactly been avoiding you ever since you and Haruka   
got on this island."  
Michiru gasped. Who was this guy? How did he get here? Michiru couldn't remember   
anything. She took a closer look at his features. He seemed normal enough, about 20ish,   
with black hair and dark green eyes. But, there was something about him…so mysterious   
that he seemed evil. Michiru shuddered. She had to get back to Haruka, wherever she   
was. "Hey, uh, thanks for keeping me company, but I've got to go now. Um, so maybe   
I'll see you around?" She stood up and brushed herself off.   
"No! You can't leave!" The man swiftly grabbed her arm.   
"Hey! Let go of me! I can do whatever I want to!!" Michiru struggled to free herself. The   
guy sighed. "Will you just please listen to me first? You might want to change your   
mind."  
"No! Let go of me NOW!!" Michiru began to panic. What was he going to do?  
"Such a stubborn girl…what a pity. Well, you've left me no choice. Since you don't want   
to listen to me, I'll have to use force." The man sighed, and suddenly snapped his fingers.   
Thick, coiled rope appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Michiru's   
wrists and ankles. A chair was slid behind her and more rope tied her tightly to the chair.   
Michiru gasped and was about to scream for help when the guy snapped again and a   
piece of cloth was tied loosely around her mouth. The man laughed coldly. He bent down   
next to her. "I'm sorry…but you cannot go…ever…" He whispered softly into Michiru's   
ear. She whimpered and jerked her head away from him. "Oh, come on. Just listen and   
you won't have to go through all this." He persuaded her, but no emotion showed on   
Michiru's face. The same, firm stare was cast upon her eyes. "Well, I can be patient.   
You'll be mine eventually, so why bother to try? But I'll give you a hopeless chance to   
think it over. I'll be back. It's time to hunt down that good friend of yours." Michiru   
suddenly snapped her head up. No, she thought desperately. No! He can't hurt Haruka!!   
The man noticed Michiru's reaction and sneered. "Ha! Now what do you think? Come   
with me, or have Haruka hurt? Either way, I win. It's your call." Michiru bowed her head   
sadly. She couldn't let Haruka get hurt, but she also couldn't bear to never see Haruka   
again. "So are you in or out?" The man barked harshly. Michiru grimly nodded, tears   
filling her eyes. The guy chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of thought so. Be a good girl and stay   
here while I organize a few things." He turned abruptly and walked into the dense forest.   
Once he was out of sight, Michiru started sobbing. She didn't know what to do. Oh,   
Haruka! She thought numbly. Don't give up…I'll always be with you… please…please   
don't forget me…  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka bolted awake. She had been dreaming about far away lands and   
peaceful times, when Michiru's pleading voice cut through her mind. Instantly, Haruka   
knew something was wrong, especially when she heard Michiru's cries. She sounded so   
sad and forlorn, but Haruka couldn't make out all the words. She sighed. Michiru must be   
in trouble, Haruka thought as she slowly got up. But…where is she? Haruka looked   
around. Trees covered every spot of land, but there was no sign of the lovely aqua-haired   
girl. "Oh, no!!" Haruka suddenly cried aloud as she remembered being torn away from   
Michiru in a freak tornado. "Oh, Michiru! Where are you?" Haruka started to walk   
deeper into the forest. "Don't give up…don't…forget…me?" She muttered as she tried to   
remember everything Michiru said. "Argh…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Haruka   
yelled to the lush green trees.   
"Oh, but of course you can't, Haruka. You aren't expected to."  
"Huh? Who's there?" Haruka whipped around to the sound of the chilling voice, but   
there were only more trees to block her view.  
"Ah…I think you wouldn't want to know. Let's just say that I am here to warn you."  
"Yeah? And about what, may I ask?" Haruka began to get annoyed. Whoever this was,   
they were getting on her nerves.  
"Oh, Haruka. Such a tough one…or…maybe you're not so tough after all? Well, you   
wouldn't want to use that personality on me. No, of course not, knowing that I have   
Michiru in my hold…"  
Haruka gasped. This…person, whoever it was, had Michiru? "Y-you know where   
Michiru is?"  
The voice laughed. "So now you want to listen to me? Yes, yes I do…and here's my   
warning. Michiru and I…we have a little deal. As long as she stays with me, you won't   
get hurt. So you know what that means…you better stay away from her, or I'm going to   
have to break my end of the deal, which…Michiru won't be happy about. But I'm giving   
you the warning beforehand, so you'll know better than to make a dumb little move that   
will destroy Michiru's heart…now, you don't want that, do you…Haruka?"  
Haruka seethed. She felt crushed, but there was no way anything would stop her from   
trying to save Michiru. "You must really not know Michiru or I. What in the world made   
you think that I won't fight for Michiru's freedom? No…of course I won't give up!"  
The voice chuckled. "Haruka, Haruka. You see, I have my ways…to destroy you. Keep   
that in mind…maybe you'll rethink everything. But for now, I'll go easy on you. I'll be   
back…Haruka…." The voice drifted away. A chilly breeze swept through the forest,   
making Haruka shudder with fear. "Oh, Michiru…" Haruka dropped to her knees,   
sobbing with sadness in her heart. What was she going to do? She had no clue of where   
Michiru was. "Michiru…I'll be here for you…always…and I'll never give up…"  
  
"Michiru...Michiru…" A sad voice called. "Huh?" Michiru glanced up. There was no one   
around, but she was sure she heard a familiar voice call to her. Oh…she thought. Could it   
be…? Haruka? Relief washed over her as she realized who was talking. Oh, Haruka!   
Michiru cried in her head. I can hear you! "Thinking hard?" An ominous voice breathed   
into her ear. Michiru gasped. The guy was back! She fell silent. He walked around to face   
her. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot." He snapped his fingers, and the ropes around Michiru   
vanished. She fell to the floor, rubbing her red wrists. "Um, thanks," she muttered, not   
looking into his face. "Michiru…I…"  
"Wait. Um, before we get into any type of conversation at all, I'd like to know your   
name." Michiru cut him off.  
"Oh…well, my name? You can call me…Kuyou. Well…uh, yeah, I guess it's Kuyou."   
Michiru forced a smile. "Ok…Kuyou…" She trailed off. Now what was going to happen   
to her? He seemed…nicer, and more open, but she still didn't trust him. Michiru decided   
to venture a little more into Kuyou's mind. "So…do you need me for something?"  
He looked at her, confused. "Need you?"  
Michiru sighed. She was going to have to be forward with this guy. "I mean, why aren't   
you letting me go? What did I ever do to you?"   
Kuyou sighed. "Well, it's hard to explain…see, I thought you were perfect."  
Michiru blushed. "Perfect?"  
Kuyou grinned at that. "Yes. Perfect for me." At this, Michiru stiffened. She hoped that   
Kuyou didn't mean perfect as in love… "Uh, I kind of lost you there."  
"It's just…all my life, I've been waiting for someone that understands me and cares for   
me. The moment I brought you on the island, I just knew you were the one."  
"Wait. What did you say? YOU brought Haruka and I on this island?" Michiru asked in   
surprise. "Well, yeah…I mean, aren't you glad that I saved you from drowning?"   
Kuyou's tone started to sound irritated. Whoops, Michiru thought. Time to back down.   
"Oh, then…continue…"  
"So, I watched you while you were here, and you seemed so lovely…so delicate…unlike   
your friend, Haruka." Michiru cut him off again. "Well, you see, Haruka's more than a   
friend. She's…the one and only person that I really care for and trust. We're like…soul   
mates…"  
"But…Michiru, I really love you!" Kuyou burst out. Michiru stared at him, shocked to   
hear those words. Kuyou's voice became soft and gentle. "Michiru…believe me, Haruka   
doesn't care for you as much as I do! You will always be happy with me…remember,   
you're perfect…perfect…for me…" Michiru gasped. What was he trying to do to her?   
But some of his words…they seemed so true, so real. Should I believe him? One part of   
her asked herself. No! Haruka's the one for you! She scolded herself. But maybe I should   
believe him…I mean, I want to be happy, right? The more Michiru thought about it, the   
more she began to think that Kuyou was the one for her. The tiniest bit of her still   
screamed, "Haruka! Haruka loves you too!!" But that tiny part was pushed away every   
time. Kuyou watched, smiling, as waves of energy surrounded Michiru and pulled her in   
to believe everything Kuyou said. She lost track of time and fell, spinning, spinning, into   
a dark hole. Her mind cleared every happy memory of Haruka and soon, all she   
remembered was a name, a person that she passed by daily but never knew very well. The   
good memories of Haruka were replaced by many more of Kuyou. Michiru started to   
believe Kuyou really was the one for her. Suddenly, something shot through her.   
"Michiru…don't leave me…don't give up…" Haruka!! "Oh!!" Michiru cried as she tore   
herself away from the fake memories of Kuyou. "Oh!!" She came back into reality. The   
waves of energy thinned out and disappeared. Kuyou gasped. Never before had a person   
fought back against his power! Michiru stood there, slightly confused. She remembered   
Haruka and their good times together, but a part of her also believed in everything Kuyou   
said. "Haruka…" she murmured. Michiru glanced up and looked into Kuyou's eyes. She   
jumped back, startled to see so much hate and evil in them. "Kuyou?" Michiru took   
another step away. "You said…I…I…" she trailed off. Kuyou laughed. "I see you have   
overcome my power, Michiru. But now…you're mine…forever…" 


	5. Lost

Hey, 5th chapter's FINALLY up... So sorry about the delay, I've got no good excuse to make up, but anyways, it's here.  
  
I must give credit to Kesshi for letting me borrow Kuyou...thanks...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Sailor Moon...  
  
  
"No! It's not true! I-I-don't have to go with you! You can't make me!!" Michiru screamed at Kuyou, her panic rising.   
Kuyou chuckled quietly. "Oh, Michiru. You don't have much of a choice. Since you backed on my power and got control of your mind again, you know everything, which isn't a great thing. I have no choice but to keep you...not that I'm sad..."  
Michiru gasped. She had to get away from him, but how? She started backing away slowly, only to realize that Kuyou was walking towards her. "Oh, Michiru. Why won't you come? You would be so happy...so happy..." Kuyou's eyes had turned the darkest of black and were locked on Michiru's. Don't listen to him, don't listen to him...Michiru repeated silently over and over in her head. He's lying...don't go with him... She turned around and broke into a run, not knowing where to go, just away from Kuyou. After Michiru had gone a good distance, she stopped and looked back. There was no one in sight. Good, she breathed to herself, I lost him. But something was wrong. Why didn't Kuyou run after her? "Oh, Michiru. You think you can get away that easily?" Michiru screamed and whipped around. There he stood in front of her, silent and ominous. "No...no...what do you want??!" Michiru cried.   
Kuyou laughed manically. "You will soon find out. Let's just say that from now on, you will obey MY orders and follow MY rules. There's no point in doing anything else, so just save yourself the trouble and do as I say."   
"No...NEVER!! I will never go with you!!" Michiru screamed at Kuyou. Tears were flowing down her face as she tried to think straight. "You might take over my mind, but I will NEVER listen or obey you!" She was desperately trying to convince herself that it was all a dream. But there was nothing unreal about the present situation. Kuyou suddenly turned angry. "No one ever disobeys ME, and you are NOT going to change that." His voice turned soft and dangerous. "Now, I am not giving you a choice. You will come with me, and do as I say. Understand?" Michiru's eyes darted around. If only there was something that she could distract him with... But sensing Kuyou's anger, she finally gave in and nodded weakly. She tried to say something, but another glance at those hateful dark eyes stopped her. She had to obey him. Kuyou smiled triumphantly at Michiru's surrender. He finally had her. "Good. Now we can leave."   
"Leave? To...where?" Michiru cried, her voice rising. This wasn't supposed happen! They had to stay here so that there was a chance of Haruka rescuing her. "To where?!!" Now Michiru was nearly hysterical. If they left, then that would mean that she would truly have to go with Kuyou.  
Kuyou laughed, realizing what Michiru was thinking. "Of course we have to leave! We wouldn't want your dear friend Haruka to find you, now would we? No question about it. Let's go." With that, he grabbed Michiru's arm and started to pull her away. Michiru instinctively tried to fight back, but her attempts only led to injuries for herself. After a few minutes, she stopped and let Kuyou lead her away. This is it, Michiru thought bitterly. This is the end. Oh, Haruka...I'm so sorry! At the thought of Haruka, Michiru tensed. How was she going to forget about Haruka? Suddenly, a tremendous crash broke into her thoughts. "What...?" Michiru looked up. There, running furiously towards her, was Haruka. Michiru's heart jumped. There was hope after all! If only Haruka could get to her without Kuyou noticing... Too late. Kuyou had definitely heard the sound and was now glaring in Haruka's direction. "How did she find us?!" He muttered under his breath.   
"MICHIRU!!" Haruka yelled frantically. By now, she had nearly reached them.   
Oh, Haruka... Michiru sadly thought. He's going to take me away! "Haruka!! Help me!" She screamed desperately.  
"Ah, how wonderful it is to see two people so happy. It's a pity to have to ruin this joy. But what has to be done, has to be done. Say good bye Michiru, because you're never going to see Haruka again!" Kuyou snapped his fingers and the two of them flew up into the air. "You see, Haruka. Life has a certain order. And this order must be maintained. You can't change what's happening, so I suggest you don't even start to try and ruin it all. Good bye, Haruka. I don't expect I shall ever see you again!" Suddenly, the air around Kuyou and Michiru started swirling. Faster and faster it went, creating a tornado around them. "NO!! MICHIRU!!" Haruka ran up to the spinning winds and thrust her hand out. "MICHIRU! Hold on!!"   
"Oh, Haruka! Don't do this! It'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me! Run and save yourself!" Michiru sobbed. As much as she didn't want to go with Kuyou, she knew she had to keep Haruka from getting in danger.   
"NO! Michiru, I won't let you go!" Haruka yelled back. But it was too late. Kuyou and Michiru had already started to fade. "MICHIRU!!" Haruka leaped up into the winds, but it was no use. She fell back onto the ground from the force. She couldn't make out the two figures anymore. The winds had started dying down. All of a sudden, everything stopped. There was nothing in the air. The forest was eerily calm and silent. Haruka sat on the ground, panting from exhaustion. Then reality struck through her. Michiru was gone.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru wept silently. She was up miles from the ground, flying past the world. Everything whizzed around her, making a blend of scenery. "Oh..." Michiru realized Kuyou was gone. Suddenly, she began to feel afraid. What if she was stuck up here forever? Just as those thoughts ran by her, she slowed to a stop. "Oh..." Michiru whispered again. "How beautiful..." Looming before her was an ancient castle. Faded red flags stood out on top of rugged gray bricks. Dust-covered windows peered out blankly. Michiru stared intently at all of this, unable to look away. She was completely enchanted at the sight before her. Although quite old, the castle still looked strong and grand. Michiru never heard the footsteps of the person who walked up behind her. "Miss?" A sudden voice questioned. Michiru gasped and whirled around to face a young woman about twenty years old. She was wearing a beautiful dark red dress that fell to her feet. Her head was bowed low and Michiru marveled at the incredibly long black hair that was gently held back by a red ribbon. She realized the girl was expecting an answer from her. "Oh...yes?" She politely asked.   
The girl kept her eyes on the floor. "The king required that I lead you up to your room and get you ready for dinner."  
Michiru frowned, deeply confused. "The king? Who's the king?"   
The girl looked up quickly, surprise and fear on her face. "You...you do not know the king? But...you must know him! How am I going to explain this to him? He will not like this at all! What will I answer when he asks me? Oh dear lord, what am I going to do?" Her breathing quickened and her eyes darted over Michiru quickly. Michiru was astounded by the girl's loyalty and obedience to this...king. She still didn't have any idea who he was, but she guessed it was someone important and powerful. She wanted to calm the girl down, so she smiled and said, "Hey, it's all right. You can just tell me who the king is and I can improvise in front of him." The girl gasped, obviously shocked at the suggestion. "You do not mean to lie to him, do you? For lying to King Kokushibyou is considered an immortal sin! You must not do this! I would be killed for even thinking of such a thing!" Michiru laughed at these words. The girl had told her who the king was without knowing it. "Oh, it's all right. I know who he is now, although I don't recall a face to this King Kokushibyou. But that's ok. I'll be careful, really."   
The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, so you do know him. Well...I should lead you to your room now." She started walking up to the castle. Michiru hesitantly followed. She had no idea what was coming next. "Wait!" She called. The girl turned around. Michiru caught up to her. "I was only wondering...what's your name?"   
"My name? You...want to know my name?" The girl's eyes widened. "Well...you can call me Kai."  
Michiru smiled. The girl, Kai, was clearly loosening up a little. "All right, Kai. My name's Michiru."   
"Yes...follow me, miss." Kai turned around and started walking again. Michiru frowned. Just when a little hope started to show, Kai stiffened up again. She sighed and ran up to follow.   
  
Haruka laid on the ground, defeated. She had lost the battle. Michiru was gone, and there was hardly any hope left to find her. She closed her eyes, wanting to drift off. But the moment she did, something gently nudged her side. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around wildly. Maybe Michiru somehow got back! But, no, much to Haruka's disappointment, the person standing before her was not at all Michiru. It was the woman who had shot the arrow at them before! Haruka quickly turned her surprise to anger. "You! What do you want?? To try to kill me again?!" The woman suddenly laughed out loud, a sound that was unnatural among the quietness of the forest. "Oh, Haruka. You mustn't jump to conclusions!"  
"Well, then tell me why you nearly killed me!" Haruka replied irritably.  
The woman laughed again. " That...you will find out in time. You know too little for me to try to explain. But right now, there is a more serious situation at hand." She immediately stopped laughing. "You must save Michiru! She is in more danger than you both realize! King Kokushibyou may seem harmless, but beneath the smiling face, there is evil. Great evil! I will help you fight him, only you must do exactly as I say. There will be times when the tasks I ask you to complete seem utterly impossible, but you must trust me. There is always a way." Haruka frowned, slowly taking it all in. Michiru was indeed in danger. But this woman was telling her that she could help! Haruka hardly trusted her from the earlier act. Maybe this woman was just one of the people who helped in kidnapping Michiru. It just didn't make sense... Haruka slowly started to give in. "All right...if you say so. But I'm warning you. The moment I figure out that you're actually in on all of this...you should watch your back." She tried to sound threatening, but it was a useless effort. Other emotions caught up to her, and tears nearly started to form. But of course, as usual, Haruka pushed them down. "Good. I'm glad you trust me. Now, here's what you need to do. First, you must get to the castle. But you will need an extensive plan to get inside. King Kokushibyou will recognize you the moment you step foot in front of him. You've got very memorable features. Also, he has talked to you before, and so you will be fixed in his mind. The first thing you must do is to make him believe you are surrendering."  
"Surrendering? Like as in begging for forgiveness? Are you crazy? I will never do that! Look, I only want Michiru back, not to get captured myself!" Haruka cut in.  
"You will only need to make it look like you're giving up, not truly giving up! Please, I care about this situation as much as you do! Just follow this plan, and we're one step closer to rescuing Michiru." The woman pleaded. Haruka stared at her. Never before had she seen someone so sincere. She nodded confidently. "All right...so, what's the next part?"  
  
"This way, please." Kai called behind her to Michiru. They were walking down a long corridor lined with rooms. When they first entered, Michiru had been amazed. It was like walking into another lifetime. Every single thing was elegant and majestic beyond words. There were many grand rooms such as the ballroom, the library, the great hall, and the common rooms. Michiru had followed Kai past all of this, staring intently at the little details. Dark red velvet curtains hung on every window, and candles lit every passageway and corner. Michiru asked Kai about everything, but each time, she answered very simply and very hesitantly. Hall after hall, they finally stopped at a door. She opened it and led Michiru inside. "Oh..." Michiru breathed. She looked around wondrously.  
Beautiful wouldn't have been the word to describe it. The bed in the center of the room stood tall comfy. The two large windows on one side of the room allowed the sunshine to spill in. There was a stunning mahogany dresser pushed against a wall with a sparkling clear mirror attached. "Miss...you must get ready for dinner." Kai cut in on Michiru's thoughts.   
"Oh...of course. Well...what exactly do I need to do to get ready?" Michiru wondered.  
"You will find a selection of dinner gowns here...the king asks for something comfortable yet suitable." Kai pointed to the neatly folded pile of clothes on the bedcovers. Michiru walked over to the bundle and spread each piece out. It was so difficult to choose just one! Every dress had something so unique that Michiru just couldn't put it down. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She had been so entranced with everything that she completely forgot about the real situation! What was she doing here? She had no idea who this king was, and yet here she was, getting ready to have dinner with him. It was wrong, all wrong! She had to get back to Haruka! "Kai! I must leave now!"   
"Oh, I can't let you, miss! I'm so sorry, but...I can't! Oh please forgive me, but I truly can't!" Kai cried desperately. "Please...please just have dinner with him! That was all he asked! And after that, you can go!" Michiru frowned, reluctant to even see this king. But somehow, she felt that he was a dangerous person, and if she didn't go...well, who knows what would happen... "All right...but I'm only staying for dinner! No more than that!"  
Kai nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, yes, of course! Only dinner. That's all he asks. Oh, thank you so much! I could've been killed for not completing the king's orders. Now, please get ready, and quickly!" Michiru sighed and started to pull a dress out. It seemed like everything was going to go ok. If only she knew who this king was... 


	6. Vision and decision

Yeah, so by now I'd think everyone should've realized that I'm not much of an introduction person. Oh, I forgot to mention in the other chapters... I'm a person who does not particularly enjoy constructive criticism. I know that's what reviews are really for, but I just cannot stand suggestions from others about changing anything to a totally new idea. Small things, sure, I'll think about it. Facts in my story that are totally untrue? Definitely, tell me. Questions asked by people? Sure, I'll try to answer it. But anything more than that, I get edgy. Sorry, I really can't help it. I twitch irritatingly when I get a lot of constructive criticism. It's just my personality. Funny, it sounds like I'm a person who thinks that I do everything perfect. Hm, an interesting thought. Maybe I am that kind of person. Who knows? Anyways, I've tried to hurry along with the next chapter, so here's number six...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't suppose I have to do this for every chapter? Oh well...guess I should be safe, so I don't own any bit of Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"Wow...this is really beautiful!" Michiru marveled at the exquisite evening gown she was wearing.  
Kai nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, it's very nice indeed. Now, please sit over on that seat facing the mirror."  
Michiru obediently walked over to the chair that was placed in front of the dresser. Kai picked up a silver brush and began to run it through Michiru's silky aqua locks. "Oh...if you don't mind me saying so, miss, but your hair is truly beautiful."   
Michiru blushed, pleased at the compliment. "Thank you, Kai. You know, Haruka used to say that too." At this, Michiru's smile slowly vanished. The thought of Haruka brought a knot to her stomach. But she forcefully pushed her thoughts away from Haruka. She couldn't concentrate on leaving yet. First, have dinner with the king.   
"Miss...are you all right?" Kai politely asked. Michiru quickly looked at the girl. "Oh yes, I'm okay. I was just...thinking." She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh! Kai...you did this?" Michiru lifted her hand up to her hair. It was styled beautifully into two neat braids that hung over her shoulders. Several strands of hair were left on either side of her face, making her look almost childish but not quite. Kai beamed. "Yes...do you like it?"   
"Oh of course I like it! It's beautiful!" Michiru quickly replied. "So...now am I ready?" Kai nodded. "Yes, you are. This way, please." She began walking towards the door. Michiru stood up hesitantly, suddenly nervous. But she followed Kai out the door. They walked down the long hall and down a flight of stairs. They reached an entrance to another room. "In here, please." Kai led Michiru through the door. "This is the Great Hall. The king will be here in a few moments." Michiru looked around her. The place certainly looked like a great hall, yet it seemed like a dining room too. At the front of the room, a row of fancy chairs stood beside a main chair in the middle that looked suspiciously like a throne. "Oh, here he comes." Kai whispered. She stepped out onto the floor and bowed to the man that came through a set of doors on one side of the room. "Your Majesty, dinner awaits you. Here is the girl you asked for...Miss...Michiru." She signaled for Michiru to follow.   
"Oh..." Michiru hurried to stand beside Kai and also bowed her head.   
Then the king spoke. "Ah, yes. Thank you for leading her here, Kai. You may go now." Michiru frowned, staring at the floor. That voice...it seemed eerily familiar. Kai turned hurriedly and swiftly walked out the door. It was clear that she wanted to go as soon as possible. "Michiru...how nice of you to come." It was then when Michiru lifted her head and looked at the king. One look at those hateful dark green eyes and Michiru knew that it was Kuyou she had come upon to meet. "You!" She spat angrily. Kuyou laughed. "I believe that's King Kokushibyou to you." Michiru glared at him.  
"So you're the foul king I've been hearing about all day! Give it up, Kuyou. I will never be with or obey you!"  
Kuyou laughed again, paying no heed to Michiru's anger. "Now, let me see...ah yes, I notice you are well prepared for dinner. Well, you needn't wait any longer." He snapped his fingers and a servant came through a door, pushing a table with enough food on top to feed an army. "Sit, sit! How are we supposed to enjoy a nice dinner when you're standing?" He pointed to a chair across from him. Michiru looked at him suspiciously. Then she slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Well, she thought. At least I'm across the table from him. Kuyou smiled, an unnatural look that did not go well with the dark eyes. He waved his hand at the food and said, "Eat, eat! Would you like some wine?" Without waiting for an answer, he quickly poured himself and Michiru a glass of wine. "Now, onto some more important business. I see that Kai brought you here prepared. That is good. The room you are staying in right now is only temporary. After a few weeks, you will move to another bigger and convenient room."  
"What?! Did you not hear me the first time? I will not be staying at all! I will not change my mind! In fact, I was getting ready to go right about now! You cannot keep me here!" Michiru stood up quickly, knocking over her chair in the process. Her anger and fear had mixed together now, and she was afraid that Kuyou DID have the power to keep her here. But she couldn't show that fear in front of him. There was a moment of terrible silence while Michiru waited nervously for Kuyou's next words. "Well..." He spoke evenly. Just to prove that he was not shocked by Michiru's outburst, Kuyou leaned back in his chair and picked up his glass of wine. His eyes flickered up dangerously to meet hers. "Michiru, darling, do sit down. Oh, how am I to explain this? I merely wanted to save you from your miserable future. Ha, I see that you are angry with me. Well, let me do you a favor and show you the future you would've had if you chose to stay with Haruka..." He closed his eyes, and Michiru, who was still standing, suddenly also had the urge to close her eyes. As soon as she did, a bright flash of light crossed in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the woods, Haruka next to her. "Oh!" Michiru cried with happiness. "Haruka! I'm back!" But it was as if she had not spoken at all. Suddenly, Haruka dropped to the floor, moaning from obvious pain. Michiru gasped. "What the...?" She tried to run to help, but found that she had no control over her body. She could only watch helplessly at the upsetting scene before her. Another person came crashing through the trees. It was herself! The real Michiru gasped. How could this be happening? The picture Michiru bent down and rolled Haruka over. A long gash ran across the blonde's stomach, and dark red blood was pouring out. Michiru gave a strangled cry, but still, she could not move. As tears started to stream down her face, she watched as the other Michiru suddenly started to laugh insanely. "Yes, you are dying, Haruka. And soon, I will finally be rid of you!" She continued laughing madly. Then she stood up and walked away without another glance at the nearly still form lying on the floor. A heartrending scream erupted from the watcher, a sound that shook the heavens above. Suddenly, another flash of light, and Michiru was back in the Great Hall with Kuyou. She stood there, sobbing and screaming uncontrollably. Was that what would happen? She would go mad and leave Haruka to die? Or even worse, did she kill Haruka? But was any of it true? That was the real question. Everything seemed so vivid, so dramatic! She hardly doubted Kuyou. But still... "Kuyou..." Michiru uttered hoarsely. "Was that...my future?"   
Kuyou sighed, seeming distressed. "Yes, it was. As much as I didn't want to show you that, I had to. I'm sorry I made you unhappy, but it's the only way to keep you safe! Yes, eventually, you did go insane from being in the forest so long. You weren't ever rescued, you know. You and Haruka wandered around for several years, lost and stranded on this island. It ended terribly for friend. You lost sanity after awhile, and...murdered Haruka."  
Murdered Haruka. Murdered Haruka. Murdered Haruka. The words rang over and over again in Michiru's head. How could she? Was there some evil part of her that was unleashed? How could she forgive herself? "Oh, Haruka! I'm so sorry!" Michiru cried out loud. Kuyou smirked. His plan was going just perfectly.  
  
"Haruka! Are you paying attention?" Haruka snapped back to reality. She had gone unconscious or something, because she had a terrifyingly disturbing dream. In the dream, she was with Michiru again, but something was wrong. Michiru had lain on the floor of the forest, blood gushing out of a deep cut on her neck. Haruka had tried to help her, but a knife was in her hands and she couldn't drop it. She had no idea where she got the knife, but she had a horrible feeling that she had killed Michiru. Then she heard someone calling her name, and the dream ended. "Oh...yes...I'm listening." She turned to the woman who was standing next to her, explaining something about the castle. "Before you go on though, would you mind telling me your name so I know what to actually call you?" Haruka waited for an answer.   
"Oh, what a thoughtful person you are. Well, you really needn't know that now, but I suppose I could tell you...yes, well, you can call me Rena."   
"All right then. Now, what were you saying?" Haruka returned to the main subject.  
"Well, as I was explaining, you must get in without immediate attention. Lord Kuyou, as he can be called, probably already has spies sent out to search for you. To get past these spirits, all you need to do is concentrate on happy and warm thoughts. They will diminish in a few minutes, as they cannot be near warmth and blissfulness."  
"Wait. Did you say spirits? He sent out spirits to catch me?" Haruka asked, frowning confusedly. This was not making any sense at all.  
"Why, of course. After all, King Kokushibyou is a spirit himself. We all are. Oh, my! Did I forget to mention that to you?" Rena asked warily.   
Haruka stood, dumbfounded. "You mean the person who has Michiru isn't real?"  
"Oh, my. I did forget. Well, to put it simply, everyone on this island and in the castle are spirits. Basically meaning we're all...ghosts. We all died long ago, but we can never leave this place. All of us are condemned to an eternity here...wandering endlessly in the forest and up in the castle. It's our unfortunate destiny. But...it's not so bad for me. I was not a servant at any time...I happened to be lucky. I was actually a princess at the castle. But after my father died and his brother, Kokushibyou, took over...I left. I didn't want to be part of the cruelness. You might've already guessed...King Kuyou is not the kind and generous man you would expect. Oh, of course I do go up there once in a while to help around with the duties of the kingdom, but I mostly keep to myself. I never want to see Kuyou again. And I don't plan to." Rena took a wobbly breath and continued. " Your situation is an example of what his cruelty is like. His evil. To take innocent people and turn them against their loved ones. I guess he has a plan for Michiru. He always does. He either tricks them into believing all that he says, or take them as a prisoner." She laughed bitterly. "You can very much tell that I hate him. To destroy his soul is almost impossible. You need people...real people. But for you and Michiru...I wish to send you both away. You came here unwillingly. Very unwillingly. I saw even before you came here that Kuyou already had his eye on Michiru, and I was trying desperately to send your paths in another direction. I managed to bring both of you here, instead of Michiru coming here alone. Kuyou only wanted to have Michiru here, so that he didn't have obstacles to go through. But you are here, and we have more hope than before. This is why I greatly want to help you and Michiru to get out of here. We don't know what Kuyou has done so far to confuse Michiru. I need all of your trust to get through this. Maybe...if everything goes as planned, you might be able to defeat Kuyou once and for all." Rena smiled sadly at Haruka. "And that is the story you desired to know. Now, how about we get back to planning?" Haruka stared at Rena, stunned at the twisted story of the island. She couldn't believe how much this princess must have suffered. Living on this ghost island for time without end! It made her want to demolish this king. The king who took Michiru. "Wow...Rena, I'm terribly sorry. I..."  
Rena sighed. "Yes, I know. But you can't do much, so it's really all right." She turned away from Haruka and looked off to the distance. "Someday," she whispered. "Someday, I will leave. And then I will be free..."   
Haruka felt an urge to comfort the girl. "Well, whatever it takes, I will help you. I really will."   
"Thank you..." Rena quickly cleared her throat and focused her attention back on the subject. "Yes, let's continue..."  
  
Michiru sipped her wine dismally. Kuyou had persuaded her to sit down and start eating. "Michiru...I want you to know that I care about you...and that vision you saw is real. That will happen if you choose to go back to the island. I merely wanted to give you another choice. You do not have to stay here, but the consequences of meeting Haruka again are fatal. Please, give it some thought. You can see that everything runs smoothly here. Michiru..." He trailed off. Michiru glanced at the king. He seemed so sincere, so real... There was no choice. If she left, Haruka would die. If she stayed...Haruka would live...but never again would Michiru see the other part of her soul... it was just too much to give up! But there was no other way. She took a deep breath and shakily whispered the mortal words. "I will stay...to save Haruka." And then she fell forward onto the table, fainted dead away.  
  
Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...everything was as happy as could be. "Yech..." Michiru groaned disgustedly at the cheery thoughts that ran continuously through her head. She rolled over and opened her eyes. "What...?" Michiru sat up quickly, looking hurriedly around. She was in the bedroom that Kai had shown her earlier. "Oh, wow..." She bounced up and down a few times on the incredibly relaxing bed. What had happened? Michiru slid out under the soft covers and realized that she was wearing a beautifully designed nightgown. "Oh..." She walked over to the dresser and sat down. As Michiru stared at her reflection in the mirror, the memory of the dinner with Kuyou came flowing back. Tears leaped into her eyes as she thought of Haruka ...and the terrifying vision. "Oh, Haruka..." Michiru wept silently. "How am I going to live on without you?" 


	7. Incidents

So a long time passed…so sorry …I don't know, I usually kind of faze out for months and months… I'm actually slowing down a bit more every time I stop…ah well.

Oh, yeah…I just realized that some of this might start to sound like Harry Potter. (I hadn't meant for it to do so. I don't own Harry Potter…) So, I suppose this is a disclaimer from Harry Potter… 

Michiru sat on the large and comfortable bed, staring at nothing in particular. She was trying to block her mind of all saddening thoughts, but it was a useless effort. She just had to see Haruka again…no, she really couldn't. Haruka would die. Maybe not the very moment they met, but she wanted to spare Haruka of the explanations and emotions. Michiru climbed back under the bedcovers and closed her eyes. If only I could just sleep it all away, she thought desolately. I just want to forget everything and stay here forever… But is that what I really want? To stay here with Kuyou? Michiru's eyes flew open. Kuyou! "This is just what he wants!" She whispered angrily. "If he thinks that I'll turn to him for help…" She sat up hurriedly, bristling with rage. Suddenly, a faint knock came from the door. Michiru froze and glanced nervously at the doorknob. "Who is it?"

Silence. Then, "Michiru?"   

Michiru gasped, her heart pounding furiously. Could it be…? The voice that spoke her name was so familiar, so real! But could it really be? "Oh, Haruka!" Michiru cried and jumped out of the bed. She rushed to the door and hesitated. It wasn't safe…but she hastily took the chance. Michiru grabbed the doorknob and slowly started to turn it. Suddenly, a rush of realization hit her. What am I thinking? Michiru thought crazily. It's Haruka! She threw open the door and blindly flew into the arms of the person standing there. "Oh, Haruka…" Michiru sobbed. She felt the returning embrace, but suddenly, she become aware of the fact that Haruka hadn't said anything. "Haruka?" Michiru reluctantly pulled away and looked up. She gasped in appalling shock and quickly took a step back into the room.  "Oh, Michiru." The voice was cold, sneering. "It's interesting to see how much you still want to see Haruka. And how much of a chance you would take to see her." Kuyou. He stood there, watching her surprise, sadness, and then finally, anger. "Kuyou!" She hissed at him, her eyes blazing. 

Kuyou laughed. "I'm learning more about you, you know. I already see your most strongest feelings about me." He stepped into the room and glanced around. "Ah, I see that you have chosen this one. It's a lovely place to stay, really."

Michiru glared at him, her anger still burning. "You know I didn't choose it. You know I don't want to stay here." 

Kuyou's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh, really? Not this room? Well, how about we go look around for a better suiting one then?"

"Why did you do that?" Michiru stared at him.

"Do what? Pretend to be Haruka?" Kuyou glanced out the window. "It's only amusement. I wanted to see how you'd react. And now it's over. I got my answer." He looked back at Michiru. "You _do_ remember what I told you last night? You _do _know your fate?"

Michiru turned away and laughed bitterly. "How could I forget? But…" She paused. "You know, it could change. There isn't a set future…" She trailed off.

Kuyou frowned. Michiru doubted her original thoughts. "Well, of course it _could _change…but I'm afraid that nothing's going to be altered this time. Unless someone comes to save you, you're stuck here. There's no one else on this island." He smiled triumphantly when Michiru's face fell. "Well, how about you stay here then. It's the best place on this island."

Michiru frowned. She didn't want to stay. Kuyou was the one who brought her here. Kuyou was the one who was so cruel to Haruka. Kuyou was the living reason that Michiru hated this place. But of course, he was offering her to stay here… And true, this _was _the best place to be…she was hesitating. Something was still very unsettling about the whole thing. Things just didn't seem to fit quite right. But that was something she could think about later. Right now, she could say that she would stay here. It wouldn't do any harm…would it? "All right…" Michiru said quietly. 

Kuyou smiled broadly. "Michiru, that was the right choice. Now, how about we get some breakfast?"

            "Well, this is the last bit of information you'll need to know. You will most likely meet several servants who will be of great use to you. They will probably know where Michiru is at any time. I can already think of one certain person who Michiru has already met. Greet these people cautiously." Rena stopped. "Are you getting all this?"

Haruka nodded confidently. "Yes, I've got it. But I have a question…what will you be doing while I'm gone?"

Rena smiled. "I'll be around. Don't worry, you'll see me sometimes." 

Haruka nodded again. "All right, then. Should I be off?" 

"Oh, yes. Here, stand next to me and I'll transport you to the castle." Haruka obeyed and waited nervously by Rena. "Good luck…" Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but Rena suddenly disappeared. Then she realized that the forest was rushing around her in a blend of colors. "Oh, boy…" Haruka muttered under her breath and closed her eyes. The spinning was incredibly dizzying. Finally, everything seemed still, and Haruka stood for a while, not sure if she was all right. _Oh, gosh. _She thought ridiculously. _Here I am, trying to save a person, and I can't even take the littlest step… _With that, she quickly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything seemed the same…yet the air was different somehow. Rena wasn't anywhere in sight. Might as well start walking. Haruka wandered around for a while, following various paths she came upon. Nothing seemed too special in this place. In fact, it looked like it was the same forest she had come from! But she knew it was different in some way. Suddenly, Haruka heard a faint noise. She abruptly stopped walking. It was as if someone was breathing in and out very slowly. The sound didn't grow louder or softer…it was just a constant noise that wouldn't go away. Haruka started walking again. She sped up a little when the breathing grew a bit quicker. At first, it was just a dim sound in the background, but the more nervous Haruka felt, the closer it came. Soon, it was swirling around her, but the funny thing was, she couldn't see it. Now full panic was set in. Haruka started to run, but she couldn't see anything in front of her! Everything had dimmed to an unnatural gray color and it was hard to identify anything. Just as Haruka started to despair, she suddenly thought of Rena's warning: _"Lord Kuyou, as he can be called, probably already has spies sent out to search for you. To get past these spirits, all you need to do is concentrate on happy and warm thoughts. They will diminish in a few minutes, as they cannot be near warmth and blissfulness." _

Haruka pumped her fist in the air in victory. "Yes! I've got it!" She started to concentrate on the fact that everything would be all right in the end, and that she would save Michiru, destroy Kuyou, and save the people of the island… But after a few moments of concentrating, Haruka realized that nothing was happening. The blinding gray color was still everywhere, and the breathing, which was now startlingly loud and harsh, continued to whir on. "Huh?" Haruka frowned nervously. Nothing was making sense. Why wasn't the spirit leaving? She took a few steps backward in alarm. All of a sudden, everything stopped...the noise, the color, and…the spirit. Haruka stared around her in disbelief. Or maybe…maybe it wasn't a spirit? She shook her head and breathed out deeply. There was no time to ponder on such an event. With all the determination she could gather, Haruka started to walk again.    

            "Entering the Lady Michiru." Trumpets sounded, servants bowed. Michiru stepped through the Great Hall door at this introduction. "Ah, Michiru. It's wonderful to see you. Care to join me?" Kuyou gestured grandly at the table in front of him. Michiru swallowed nervously and nodded. She walked over to him. "Sit, sit. I've been doing nothing much, really. Just thinking about some plans to persuade my royal niece to come back." Michiru looked up in interest. She had thought there were no people at all here, other than the servants. "Your niece?" She asked curiously. 

"Yes, yes. My niece. She once lived here, in this palace. But one day, I suppose something in her ungrateful heart changed, and she left." Kuyou sighed. "I had given her all that she needed, yet she still chose to leave. Of course you can see that I am very much disappointed." 

Michiru listened attentively. This…niece, she sounded like an amusing person. "What is her name?"

"Rena," Kuyou said abruptly. "A bit too ordinary, if you ask me. But when I suggested that she change her name to a more suitable one for a royal, I was ignored." 

Michiru thought this Rena was somewhat ungrateful. Who would want to live out there on the island when a perfectly beautiful castle was offered? 

"You will probably meet her sometime, you know. Rena does come here once in awhile." Kuyou stood up. "Well, I'm about done. Michiru, if you need anything, please come tell me. For now, I have some business to attend to."

Michiru also stood up. She gazed at Kuyou, trying to really understand this mysterious king. Kuyou walked a little closer to her and their eyes met briefly. He took her hand and bent down and kissed it. Michiru's eyes widened in surprise, but she relaxed a little and smiled. Kuyou raised his head and straightened up. "I'll see you later today, then." With that, he strode out of the room. Michiru sighed, confused at many things. "Well," she murmured to herself. "I suppose I'll just hang around here." She exited the Great Hall and started walking up the nearest staircase.

Haruka had been walking for several hours. "Great," she muttered. "I'm probably lost." As soon as the words were spoken, she heard some voices nearby. Haruka quietly stepped behind some trees and peered around. Soon, several men on horses came trotting by. They looked somewhat like knights, with all their armor and swords. "So where is she?" One of them spoke. "That foolish girl, running around wild everywhere." Haruka frowned, not sure who they were talking about. 

"Come _on_, we're under strict orders from the king here! We have to bring her back to the castle by nightfall!" 

The first knight spoke again. "Yes, well, how do we find her? She's got more power than we do."

The leader stepped forward. "Stop squabbling, you idiot! We'll have our heads cut off if we don't find her. Now, let's go!" 

The group started moving again, and soon, Haruka could no longer hear their voices. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked back out onto the path. Who were they talking about? She wondered curiously. It couldn't be me they're looking for…it shouldn't be Michiru either… Oh well. Haruka had noticed the direction the knights came from, and decided hurriedly to follow that direction. It was possible that the knights had come straight from the castle. She had walked no more than two paces when all of a sudden, an unexpected tree root popped up and Haruka went flying. "Augghh!" She yelled at full volume as she soared through the air. Haruka hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet, right into a puddle of thick mud. "Ugh…" she muttered as she tried to get up. 

"_Hey!! Who's there?!" _Haruka heardvoices off to the distance. 

Oh, no. Must be those stupid knights, she thought in exasperation. She quickly stood up and stared at herself. Mud was splattered on every inch of her shirt and pants. "Oh, great…" Haruka took a few steps and saw that her shoes made muddy footprints on the light, clean dirt. She quickly scuffed her shoes on the ground a couple of times and tried to get all the mud off. The voices and the trotting of the horses came closer and closer. Haruka brushed herself off in a hurry and started to run through the trees. _"Hey!! Stop now, you mongrel!! Halt, I say!! HEY!!" _Haruka looked back and saw that the knights were coming pretty close. She turned a sharp left and dove into a field of dense trees and bushes. The horses would have a hard time getting through, Haruka thought, panting slightly. She tumbled to her feet and shot up again. Running was no problem for her. She worked out several times a week and ran five miles every day. Soon, the voices of the knights grew distant and Haruka knew that she had lost them. She slowed to a walk, wondering where she was. Soon, Haruka faced a wall of bushes and trees. "Dead end," she thought dispiritedly. Frustration built up and Haruka angrily kicked at the bushes in front of her. A hole appeared in the mass of green and something large came into view. "Huh?" Haruka slowly walked towards the thing. She carefully parted the thick heap of bush and looked up. "Whoa…" Standing right before her very eyes was the castle. Such a magnificent place, Haruka thought determinedly. And what a hope to save Michiru…she quietly stepped closer and took a quick scan. It looked like she was facing the back of the castle. There was a door nearby, and without much thought, Haruka ran and flung it open. A dark, winding staircase appeared before her, and after closing the door, she started on up. Soon, the stairs ended and Haruka came upon a long hallway. She hesitated only for a moment, and then quickly sped down the corridor, stopping quietly once in a while to peer into a couple of rooms. Just as she reached the top of a new staircase, Haruka heard soft footsteps coming up. Oh no, she thought hurriedly. Well, I'm not going to take chances… She darted behind a separating wall and waited for the person to get closer. The footsteps grew louder and closer. As the person stepped up to the floor, Haruka prepared herself to leap. She waited a couple seconds more, and then with an attacking yell, she lunged crazily at her opponent. "Aaaaggghhhh!!!!!" Haruka tumbled down the stone stairs and landed hard on the floor. She jumped up blindly and pinned the anonymous person to the floor. Her head still spun from the impact of hitting the floor and everything was still whirling around. Slowly, Haruka's vision began to focus and she squinted confusedly at the girl in front of her. "Haruka?"

   


	8. Rescued or not?

Great, I'm getting some positive thoughts! Cool, well, here's the 8th chapter… 

(Hey, once again, if you don't like the story, don't criticize too much and please don't flame…I am a person with a weak heart…)

"Haruka?" Michiru's astonished expression looked up.

Haruka stared unbelievingly at the familiar face. She quickly stood up and said slowly, "Michiru? Is…it…you?" 

Michiru's eyes filled with shining tears and stood up as well, facing Haruka sadly. "Haruka…" She flung herself at the figure before her, forgetting everything. Haruka let out a sigh of relief and joy and embraced Michiru. At last! Things started to look better. After a moment more of tears and hugging, they pulled apart. "Oh, Michiru, I've finally found you!" Haruka grinned happily. But her smile faded when she saw that Michiru was looking sorrowfully at the floor. "What's wrong? Did…did Kuyou do anything to you?!" Haruka frowned, remembering the heartless king.

Michiru glanced up at Haruka, mixed feelings in her heart. She was so happy that Haruka was here, but she could never forget what would happen if they left together. And she _had _decided that the castle would be where she lived for a while…yes, there was no choice. "Haruka…you must go." Michiru looked away, tears rising again.

Haruka stared, confused and a little hurt. "What…? Go? You mean…now?" 

"Yes. Forget about me. If we leave, you'll get hurt. Please…go…" Michiru trailed off. Haruka frowned, not following very clearly. "But…what are you talking about?" 

"I know what will happen in the future if we both leave…we…we wouldn't have gotten rescued, ever. And…" Michiru paused, not wanting to say anymore. But Haruka deserved to know the truth…the real and horrible truth. "And…you would not have…survived…" Michiru looked away shamefully. Haruka stepped back, shocked to hear this come out. "Michiru…how do you know this? How are you so sure?" 

"It was _me_, okay?! _I _went crazy and killed you!! Oh, Haruka, I'm so sorry!!" Michiru burst out, tears flowing down her face. Stunned, Haruka took a few more steps back. "Michiru? Are you all right? Look, I'm not going anywhere, okay? Don't worry. And…where are you getting these ideas?" 

Michiru flung herself at Haruka again and cried into the taller girl's arms. "Oh, Kuyou showed it all to me! He knows what'll happen!! I'm so sorry!!" Haruka held Michiru, frowning oddly. "Michiru…it'll be all right, okay? I'm here, you're with me, that's all that matters," she replied gently. There was hardly any time to think over facts and details. All they had to do was slip out of the castle unnoticed, a pretty easy task at the moment. There was no one around. Haruka slowly pulled away and gave some quick instructions. "Here, we have to go now. There's not much time. Once we get out of this castle, a…friend I met will help us away from here. Come on, let's hurry." Haruka started speeding towards the end of the hall. She looked back hastily and saw to her surprise that Michiru was still standing there, motionless. "Michiru! Come on! What's the matter?" Michiru looked down and whispered quietly, "I can't go."

Haruka sighed in exasperation but patiently walked back to her. "Michiru…you're worried about…us not getting rescued…and me not surviving?" 

"Y-yes…and you know I can't bear to see you hurt! Oh, please, don't make me go! You know I wouldn't abandon you, but think of the consequences! Don't risk your life just for me, Haruka! No!!!" Suddenly, Michiru stopped. Her eyes darted nervously towards the stairs. She grabbed Haruka and pulled her into a nearby room. Haruka looked at Michiru in surprise, but she obeyed and cooperated. "Don't…say…a…word," Michiru whispered, barely audible. "Someone's coming…I think it's Kuyou…" She led Haruka behind a wall and casually walked out the door. From inside, Michiru's voice was faintly heard. "Oh, hello, Kuyou. I was exploring a bit…did you want something?" Haruka waited and strained to hear the reply. "Ah, Michiru. Yes, it's nice to see you. I thought I heard several voices conversing from up here. I came to take a stroll myself. Is there, by any chance, someone here?"

"Oh, there is no one at all, except maybe for a few servants…the voices you heard were probably just me…I was exclaiming over this magnificent castle."

A pause. Then, "Well, all right, I shall be going. Oh, yes…I also came up here to inform you of something. Anybody that you happen to meet from the forest in here…is not welcomed. They are a danger to this peaceful place and you should tell them that they are taking high chances. If I happen to catch them…well, just warn them they will not survive for very long. Please, do yourself a favor and report to me any signs of intruders around." Haruka was afraid Michiru would break down and start crying, but she breathed a sigh of relief when Michiru answered calmly and collected. "Why yes, Kuyou, of course. I wouldn't want to risk anyone's safety. Well then, I will see you around."

"Yes, I will be meeting you later." And Haruka heard sounds of footsteps growing fainter. After a few minutes, Michiru came around the corner and signaled that it was all right. As soon as they were composed, Haruka jumped in. "Kuyou's not hurting you, then? He has treated you all right? Oh, please, Michiru. Just come with me. Don't worry if we're not saved. I don't care, as long as we live on away from here. It wouldn't matter what happened… Please, just forget about Kuyou and let's get out of here," 

Michiru wouldn't budge. "No," she said firmly. There was a newer strength about her that declared her position and would be immovable. "I promised Kuyou that I would stay here to ensure your safety. If I can't go, you _must _go and live. This way, I will never be given a chance to take your life." 

Haruka was about to protest when she suddenly had a creeping sensation that they were being watched. She whirled around and took a step back. Kuyou was facing her, an unbearable sneer on his face. "Well, well, well. I thought I'd never see the day when you, Haruka, would take such drastic steps and risk _both _you and Michiru's lives. But Haruka, it is a pleasant surprise to see you. I notice that you have met up with Michiru here. You do know that she will not be leaving…?" Kuyou stepped closer to Haruka and looked her in the eye. They were very close in height, and when the stare passed between them, it was most intimidating. Haruka noticed uneasily how cold and dark the black eyes were, but she glared right back, not about to be scared of this monster. "Kuyou," she replied shortly. "What do you want?" She took a few steps toward Michiru protectively. Kuyou laughed unemotionally. "Oh, Haruka. Do you wish for me to explain it?  You are trespassing, and you are speaking with…my Michiru. That's already breaking several ground restrictions. Please, when you are here, follow _my rules. _Otherwise, you don't know what could happen…" 

Haruka glared fiercely at Kuyou. How dare this despicable man say that Michiru was _his_! It was like talking about owning a person! "Is that some sort of a threat? So what are you going to do now, huh?" Kuyou laughed again, and this time it was a triumphant one.

"You see, there is a place called…the dungeon. It is most agreeable down there, and I think you will enjoy your stay. For you know, you will not be leaving there ever again. And unlike Michiru who will also be staying, _you_ will live in the most unpleasant conditions. That is what I will do." Kuyou smiled frostily at Haruka's growing anger. "Guards!" Five uniformed men came trudging up the stairs at this command. They stood in line behind Kuyou, awaiting further directions. "Take this intruder as prisoner in the dungeons." The men advanced on Haruka, who had not moved from her place by Michiru. She stood before them and got into a ready position to attack. Michiru by this time was screaming with panic and begging Kuyou to leave Haruka alone. But Kuyou did not seem to see or hear her and laughed manically while Haruka struggled to fight off the guards. Michiru rushed to Kuyou's side and grabbed his sleeve. "Oh, please, Kuyou, don't!! I'm staying already, why take Haruka?" she cried desperately. Kuyou took a glance at her. "It's because Haruka is the more determined sort. She will come again and attack again. We do not want that happening now, do we? My dear, since you have already agreed to stay, why bother with Haruka? Do not mind her, and now I order you to never look for her again," Kuyou answered unsympathetically. By now, Haruka was exhausted from fighting, and was close to giving up. The guards had steel grips and would not let go. Kuyou nodded at them, and they began to march Haruka down the stairs. Michiru ran to follow, but a strong pair of arms caught her and held her back. "NO!! HARUKA!!!!" she screamed, her voice echoing all around her. Haruka fought to look back, and saw that Michiru was being pushed away. "Michiru!! Kuyou, you won't get away with this!!!!" She managed to yell this out before all of a sudden, one of the guards struck her violently on the head and Haruka sunk into a pit of blackness. 

"Oh, what do I do now??" Michiru paced her room furiously, trying to concoct up an idea to save Haruka, "I can't believe I just stood there and let Kuyou do that…oh, why didn't I just agree to go in the first place?!" _Because you don't want Haruka to die, that's why… _The words rang calmly inside Michiru's mind. "But she's still suffering…and it's my fault…" She sat down on the bed, but immediately jumped back up. "No, no, no! I am _not _going to just sit here…I have to think of something!" Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Michiru asked suspiciously. If it was Kuyou… "I-it's…Kai…" A quiet voice answered hesitantly. Michiru breathed a sigh of relief. "You may come in." The door opened and the young girl entered. "Is there something you wanted?" Michiru inquired.

"Oh, yes…I was wondering if I could talk to you…" Kai looked down at the floor. Such a shy girl, Michiru thought. Or maybe just trained to keep quiet… "Why, of course! What do you wish to discuss?"

"I know where Haruka is," came the faint answer. "I could help you get to her…" Michiru gasped in surprise. How did Kai know who Haruka was and why would she want to help? "R-really? But…how…?" Michiru stuttered uncertainly. Kai smiled in understanding. "Well, I am helping you and Haruka to try and escape…I'm a friend of Rena's. I am aware that you have heard the name before. From Kuyou, I suspect. He will have given a mistaken description of Rena. I hope you trust enough in me to believe that Rena is a good person and she is on your side. She has given Haruka specific instructions to come save you, but…Kuyou has interfered, and now things are more complicated. I must get you to see Haruka and you two shall devise a plan." Michiru stared at Kai in surprise. She couldn't believe that this shy, timid girl would do go so far to save while disobeying her king and breaking rules. And yes…Rena _did _come up, in just the way Kai had predicted. Well, Michiru would believe anything now to get closer to saving Haruka. Kai was offering to help, and Michiru didn't want to miss the chance. "All right. Tell me what to do."

Haruka groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at a blank, dirty ceiling. She sat up quickly and a flash of pain sliced through her head. She lifted her hand up to her hair and was startled to feel a wet, sticky substance. Blood. The events earlier came chasing up, and Haruka remembered leaving Michiru because Kuyou ordered her to be taken to…the dungeon? She looked around and realized that it Kuyou's order had been fulfilled. The walls making up the cell were gray stone and reached high up. There were no windows. Old straw was scattered around the floor and the place smelled like horse manure. Then this was the dungeon. I wonder what Kuyou is planning…Haruka decided not to stand up, because the throbbing in her head was growing. She sighed and leaned against the cold, hard wall and stared at nowhere in particular. She had gotten this far, but the startling problem was that Michiru didn't want to go… She remembered that Michiru kept mentioning the future and how they would never get rescued. Then…Michiru would murder her… There was no way that the prediction could be true, Haruka thought angrily. It must be one of Kuyou's silly persuasion plans. And the unfortunate thing was that Michiru believed him. _Kuyou…wait till I get my hands on you…_  


	9. New plan

Well, this one was a lot slower, but it's finally up. Sorry that it took so long. You know me by now, I'm a VERY slow updater. I get random ideas along the way. Thanks a bunch for all those people who reviewed, I'm really grateful!

Disclaimer: Still not owning any of Sailor Moon…

"Quietly, now. There are still some guards around." Kai led Michiru down the hall, getting closer to the dungeon. It was nighttime and the palace was dark, but several dim lamps lit up every corridor. Kai had promised to lead Michiru to Haruka, and they had set out after preparing a careful plan. Michiru had been worried about the security around the dungeon, but Kai had shooed it away and said she had it worked out. Michiru believed her, how could she not? Kai had been a relieving help through everything and Michiru trusted her.

"Come on, we're almost there." They had reached a dark, looming staircase and Kai was pulling Michiru along. It was too dark, too gloomy. Shadows seemed to lurk at every twist and turn of each stair. But there was no time for fear. That had to be pushed down and the courage had to be pulled up. Down, down they went. Further into the deepest depths of the castle. Finally, a set of wooden doors came into view. Taking a deep breath, Michiru grasped the cold handle and pulled firmly. The door creaked open slowly and Michiru slipped through. Kai followed, gently pushing the door closed. She lifted the lamp and immediately started to walk again. Michiru ran to keep up while quickly glancing around. The place seemed to be just like another long hall, but smaller. Soon, they reached an open area, and Michiru saw that there were many doors lined up on the walls. Not a single guard was around. Kai stepped forward and scanned the door. Michiru noticed that on each door, a number was crudely engraved near the handle. "Look for twelve," Kai whispered. Michiru nodded and wandered around, glancing at the different numbers. After a few doors, she came upon it. "It's here! Look!" She cried excitedly. 

Kai rushed over. "Shhh…please be quiet, Miss Michiru. I doubt that there is anyone around, but it's best to be on the safe side at this kind of time." She looked at the door and nodded. "Yes, this is the one…" She took out a rusty gray key and stuck it in the keyhole. Her hand slowly twisted to the right and the lock clicked open. Michiru held her breath as she watched Kai turn the handle…as she pushed open the door… It was pitch black. Nothing was visible at first, but slowly, as her eyes adjusted to the dimness, Michiru saw the outline of a figure lying on the floor, motionless. She gasped and stumbled over to the person. "Oh, Haruka," Michiru whispered. Her eyes widened as she saw the deep gash on Haruka's head. Just then, she heard a soft groan and Haruka's eyes fluttered opened. "Michiru…" Haruka mumbled. She sat up slowly with some help. "What…what are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

"You have to come with me," Michiru said calmly. "We have to bandage up that wound of yours." 

"Miss?" Kai stepped in. "Is everything all right?" 

Haruka glanced over and a little confusion rose into her eyes. She looked at Michiru questioningly. "Who's that?"

Michiru slowly pulled Haruka up to a standing position. "She's Kai, a friend of ours. She's also here to help us. But don't speak and waste your strength. You've lost a lot of blood. Come on, we have to go." She started to guide Haruka out. Kai followed, closing and locking the door. "This way."

"Oh, gently now," Michiru whispered as she helped Haruka lie down on the bed. With Kai's help, she had cleaned up Haruka's wound and was now forcing the blonde to rest, despite the weak protest she got. "Miss Michiru? May I speak with you for a moment?" Kai asked quietly. "It's rather urgent…"

"Why, sure. What is it?" Michiru walked over.

"I received this from Rena. You'll know what to do with it when the time comes." Kai gently pulled out a small bag from the folds of her dress and handed it to Michiru. "Keep it safe."

Michiru pulled the strings of the bag and peered inside. "Ohhh…" She took out a glimmering silver necklace with a pendant attached. The pendant was silver as well, in the shape of a single raindrop. Michiru was marveling at the exquisite detail and beauty of the necklace when suddenly, it vanished in her hands. She gasped and waved her hands around in panic. "Oh, no! What have I done? This is terrible…where has the necklace gone?" 

Kai laughed and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Don't worry, Miss. As I said before, you will know what to do with the necklace when the right time comes. You needn't worry about it anytime before then. Now, may I suggest you take some rest like Haruka, for you, too, look very weary and tired." Michiru opened her mouth to protest, but Kai guided her firmly to the bed. "You _must _take some rest, for the battle you eventually will have to fight is long and strenuous." Michiru gave in, and climbed into bed, next to Haruka. Kai straightened out the covers around the two and then took her lamp. "I will stay outside the room for the night. If there is any danger approaching, I will alert you." She walked out and closed the door gently behind her. Michiru sighed and stared up at the ceiling. So many different thoughts were running wildly through her head. And she didn't know which one to trust. It was nice, though, finally being safely together with Haruka again. She smiled and pushed the worry out of her mind. Everything was okay…for now.

"Haruka…Haruka…" 

"Go away…leave me alone!" Haruka mumbled, not wanting to get up from her comfy and secure bed. Wait…this wasn't her bed! She jerked awake and shot up, forgetting momentarily about the throbbing pain in her head. But quickly, the dull ache came back and Haruka regretted sitting up so fast. She realized someone was standing next to her, pulling on her arm. "Michiru? What's wrong? What's happening?" Haruka asked in confusion.

"Oh, good, you're awake. And you don't appear to be delirious…how's the head?" Michiru asked with worry.

Haruka smiled, glad that she was with Michiru again. "I'm all right. Has my head stopped bleeding?" She reached up and touched the bandage gingerly.

"Thankfully, yes it has. But does it hurt much?" 

"Well, it's nothing I can't bear. Don't worry about me." Haruka stood up felt no other pains in her body. "So what is going on?" She didn't have a chance to hear Michiru's answer, because all of a sudden, the door burst open and a black-haired girl rushed in. "Miss Michiru, the king is coming!!" Haruka frowned with worry. But before she could say anything, the girl threw something at her. "Hold this, don't drop it, and keep quiet! Miss, come with me!" She and Michiru hurried out the door. Haruka caught the object and saw that it was a stone. It was opaque and seemed to be glowing. At that moment, Kuyou strode in the room. Haruka looked up in panic. She readied herself to face the king, but Kuyou simply stood in the middle of room and looked around. "Michiru, you seem to be all right. What have you been doing?" 

Michiru and the girl followed through the doors. "Well, I-I-have been resting, Kuyou, and not much else…" 

Haruka slowly walked toward Michiru, wondering if she should just grab her and bolt out the door. Kuyou didn't seem to be paying any attention to her movements. The girl looked up and made a little noise and signaled Haruka to stop. She shook her head slightly and stared at the floor. Haruka frowned, but obediently stopped where she was.

"That's good, Michiru. Well, I should be going. I was just checking up on how you were doing. And, by the way, join me for dinner tonight. I have a little surprise for you." With that, he started out the door. Halfway there, he stopped and turned around. "And…you know to stay out of the dungeons, am I correct? Don't go wandering into dangerous places…where you may come upon dangerous situations." Kuyou suddenly turned away and looked around the room. He frowned and stared at the bed. "Has…has anyone been here recently?" He asked suspiciously. Haruka held her breath.

"Why, no, Kuyou, of course not. There hardly seems to be any people around anyways." Michiru answered steadily.

Kuyou's eyes flickered around the room slowly. "Then, no servants or workers have come to visit?"

"No, Kuyou. No one. I don't see other people much. Unless, you'd prefer me to be more social and go see the people around the castle." Michiru smiled unemotionally. Haruka nearly cheered out loud. Michiru had turned much braver within these few days. Kuyou glanced at Michiru and laughed. "My, my, Michiru, you certainly amuse me. Well, I'll leave you to yourself then. Oh, yes. Dinner will be served promptly at six o'clock. Be sure to dress nicely and appropriately. There will be guests tonight." With that, he left the room. Michiru sighed in relief. Haruka walked over to them. "Well, that was a nice meeting."

Michiru laughed quietly. "I was so scared, Haruka! Kuyou is such an intimidating person. I can hardly bear it."

"You did very well. There was certainly no sign of fear on your face. Oh, yes, I do wonder about something. What was your name again?" Haruka asked the black haired girl.

"My name is Kai," the girl replied simply. 

Haruka widened her eyes in realization. "You're the one who was with Michiru last night! And, you saved me. Thank you for your help." 

Kai looked down in embarrassment. "It was nothing at all. Besides, Miss Michiru did much more than I."

"Oh, but I thank you anyways. And, yes, I have a question. How did Kuyou not see me in the room? I was right there, and I don't suppose I disappeared or anything?" Haruka asked.

"You didn't disappear, but you were not visible to King Kuyou. The stone I gave to you did that. It is a Pure Stone, which means only people who have absolutely no darkness in their hearts can hold it and not be seen by those who do," Kai replied.

"But how did you know that I had no darkness at all?" Haruka wondered.

"Simply throwing you the stone gave me my answer. The Pure Stone looks like an ordinary stone when people with any evil in their minds hold it. To the others, it is a clear, glowing rock. When you held it, I knew for sure if it was to work or not. I really didn't have any doubts," Kai explained.

"Genius…" Haruka smiled. "So, what do we do now?" 

"I haven't heard much news from Rena. All I know is that she is running, and she is most likely in danger. It seems like Kuyou has sent out men to track her down and bring her back to the castle. Of course, Rena would be able to hold them back for a while. But I don't know how long she can fight. I suggest you look for her first, and once you meet up with her, she will give you further instructions," Kai said. She took out two bundles and handed them to Michiru and Haruka. "These packs contain some food and drink, plus some a few other traveling items. I am sure Haruka has not eaten in a long time, so this will help. Now, you must go quickly."

Haruka frowned. "But what about Kuyou? I'm not going to leave here and just forget about him!! I want to kick his royal-"

"Calm down, calm down," Kai interrupted. She grinned, a smile that lit up her delicate face. "I do know how much you want to get to him. But not now. He has more power now than you would expect. So by the time you actually track down Rena, he will have already come out and attacked. But it will give you more of a chance when you're with Rena. So be patient, you will get a chance soon enough. Come, there is not much time." Kai guided Haruka and Michiru out the door. 

"But…what about you? What if Kuyou suspects you? We can't leave you in danger!" Michiru asked worriedly. 

"Do not think about it. Just hurry along, I'll be fine," Kai replied. "Go!"

Haruka and Michiru ran through the corridor swiftly. They had gotten down a few steps of the stairs, when suddenly, a blast of black light hit them and blew them back up the stairs. Haruka hit her already wounded head on the wall and nearly screamed when the jolts of pain shot around her head. She touched the bandage and realized the cut had started bleeding again. She saw Michiru slumped on the floor, and rushed over. "Michiru! Michiru!! Are you all right?" But before Haruka could hear the answer, someone walked up the steps. She looked up and grimaced. There, standing tall and confident was Kuyou. He walked over to Haruka and smiled coolly. "It seems like the king always wins," he said. 

Haruka shot up and ran at Kuyou with a yell. But before she could hit him good and hard in the face, her hand met a barrier and stopped. Suddenly, Kuyou shoved his arm out and a bolt of black light knocked Haruka to the floor. She groaned in pain, but stood up shakily again. Kuyou looked at his hand lazily. "Your attempts are nothing. But I did always enjoy beating the weak opponents." It was a taunt, an insult. And Haruka was steaming with anger. But she already knew that her efforts were not much. Like Kai had said, once they found Rena, they would have more of a chance. It was a hard choice to make, but Haruka knew she and Michiru had to escape. But how? Kuyou was only a few feet away, and there was no way to run around him. Besides, he could've killed them right then and there. Suddenly, Haruka heard someone calling to her. "Haruka! Haruka!!" She looked down the hall and saw Kai standing there, waving furiously at her. "Open one of the bundles!! Find anything that is colored white!" Haruka rushed over to the two packs and tore hers apart. She rummaged through it hurriedly. With a glance at Kuyou, she saw that he had of course heard Kai as well and was frowning. "Some…light magic, eh? Well, I'll put an end to this!" He had slowly started for Haruka. She quickly fumbled around, and found some clean bandages. She held them up and yelled back to Kai. "What do I do?!" 

"Just hold them!! Don't let go! And get Michiru!!" Kai shouted back. Haruka crawled to the still motionless girl and held her close. She looked up and saw Kuyou standing right above her. He glared at her and held up his arms. Black waves of energy started to gather over his head. "Now it will end…for you!!" Haruka closed her eyes in fear as Kuyou thrust his arms down toward her and the black surf of power plummeted down… 


	10. Sacrifice

I have much thanks to those who reviewed with nice comments. I want to finish this thing, but I drag things out a lot. I don't expect move the pace along much in the story, or have thrilling chapters or anything. I write dully, people, and you can't hope for much else! Anyways, this is the (yes, yes, finally) 10th chapter, which is amusing, because I didn't think to get very far when I started. Cool. And yeah, sorry Riva van dyk, I don't suppose I leave nice endings to most chapters! I get random ideas along the way, so a completely peaceful conclusion doesn't happen often. All right I'm done…on with chapter 10, then. Thanks again to all!

Haruka blinked. "Whoa…" she muttered to herself. "What just happened?" She stood up and looked around. Tall, green trees surrounded her. A cool breeze swept past and several leaves skittered by. She rubbed her head and remembered her wound. In her other hand, she held several bandages. Everything came back in an instant. Kuyou, his powers, the plan, and Michiru. "Michiru!" Haruka yelled in panic. She hurriedly looked around, but no one was there. She remembered tightly holding on to Michiru, but where was she now? Just as the thought passed her mind, Haruka heard a rustle behind her. She whipped around, and saw a figure moving out of the trees. "Michiru!" Haruka cried again when she saw the turquoise hair flowing around. "Are you all right? Where did you go?"

Michiru grinned. "Yeah, I'm okay. But when I opened my eyes a few minutes ago, I wasn't anywhere near you. So I decided to walk around for a bit, and then heard your voice." 

Haruka grinned back. Everything was going well in their situation. Michiru and her were both safe and unhurt enough. But they had to stick to the plan. "All right, then. Now we should get going. Do you have any idea where we could find Rena?" Haruka asked.

"Well, no…not really. But I suppose we just keep walking. I hope we don't have some sort of time limit," Michiru replied uncertainly. Haruka agreed. The only thing they could do was to keep walking. And hopefully, they might come across Rena sometime. "Well," Haruka said, "let's go."

Michiru walked side by side with Haruka. She felt terribly relieved after everything that had happened. There wasn't much doubt in her mind anymore. She knew that there really weren't many solutions to their problem. Haruka was determined to have both of them go, and it seemed like Kai and Rena had plans for both of them leaving anyway. So she tried to push the warnings that Kuyou had given and followed with whatever came along. It was really nice to be out of the castle, away from the gloomy and lonely atmosphere that seemed to fill every hall. Of course, the forest seemed like an escape, but Michiru knew she was hardly free of Kuyou and his power. She was thinking so hard that when Haruka stopped in her steps, she kept walking until she nearly crashed into a tree. "What's wrong?" Michiru fell back with Haruka. "Why are we stopping?"

Haruka put a finger to her lips. She looked around slowly, and then whispered to Michiru, "Someone's coming." She pulled Michiru behind a large boulder and crouched down. Soon, Michiru heard quick footsteps passing by. But they did not continue down the path. The person, whoever it was, had stopped a distance from the boulder. Michiru looked in panic at Haruka, who was straining to hear any noise from the person. Soon, they both heard the footsteps start again, but this time, they were slower, and seemed to be coming steadily closer to the hiding spot. Closer…closer…until finally, the person stopped again, and it sounded like he or she was practically in front of them. Michiru reached out and grabbed Haruka's hand and prayed that the stranger would not see them. Suddenly, there was a whizzing sound, and an arrow flew past them. Michiru realized it did not seem like it was meant to hit them, for it landed quite a few feet from their spot. She stared at it fearfully, realizing that they were already surely found, but she looked up and saw Haruka grinning with relief. "What is it?" Michiru whispered. She could not understand what was so good about their position, and it almost annoyed her to see that Haruka seemed to be perfectly calm and happy. "You know," Haruka replied with a normal voice, "I don't think we're anywhere near the enemy. I should say we've found a rather quick piece of luck." She stood up and pulled Michiru with her. At once, Michiru saw the reason for Haruka's cheerfulness. Standing in front of them was a smiling woman, probably about twenty-five years old. She was in a very simple navy blue dress that trailed almost to the floor. There was an odd sereneness about her. Anyone could say that she seemed to have no trace of an angry side. "Hello, Michiru," the woman said. "My name is Rena."

Michiru smiled nervously back but felt a lot safer. So this was Rena, Kuyou's niece, and the person who was supposed to help them escape and destroy Kuyou. "Hello," Michiru said quietly. 

Haruka stepped forward. "It's really good that we've met so quickly. Kai had sent us here to search for you, but obviously not much looking was required. So are you in trouble? You seem to be all right."

Rena looked at Haruka. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, but like Kai has told you, Kuyou has sent out guards to catch me, for I am not supposed to be out here helping you, of course." She laughed softly. "So yes, I am in danger, but the soldiers are slow, and I do have time to form a plan for you." She turned away quickly, looking as though she had to regain her composure, and then turned back around with the same pleasant air. "You two are okay, I imagine? Oh-," she cut off short when her eyes passed over Haruka's head. "What happened? Was it Kuyou?"

Haruka quickly pressed her hand to the wound and tried to wave the matter away. "No, it was nothing…just some guards…really…" 

Rena frowned ever so slightly, but let the subject drop. "Well…it that case, you should come with me." She turned away and started walking. Michiru and Haruka stepped forward and started to follow Rena. After a few moments of silence, Michiru spoke up hesitantly. "Um…where exactly are we going?"

"I have a place in mind. It's sort of a hiding spot for me at times, and I doubt anyone knows where it is. Mind you, it's not a magical place, like most people would assume," Rena replied. Michiru nodded, wondering where the place was. She spoke up again. "How are we actually going to get off this island? It seems a bit difficult…" she laughed nervously. 

"Oh, once Kuyou is gone from this island, you will be free from the hold he has on you…it's like an invisible lock, one you can't escape from. I'd try and release you from it, but unfortunately, I have no idea how to do it. Haruka, you actually can leave without difficulty. I can send you off anytime, but I doubt you want to leave at this moment," Rena answered.

"No, I don't," Haruka muttered under her breath. Michiru knew she was thinking of revenge on Kuyou. She smiled and thanked the world silently for having Haruka with her. The trio walked on for a while more, following a twisted and rough path through the trees. Rena asked the other two about what they thought of the castle and Kuyou, and laughed when Michiru told her about the different incidents with Kuyou. When she mentioned the first night at dinner with Kuyou, Michiru started to hesitate. The horrible images of Haruka lying on the floor with that huge, bloody gash kept running through her mind. Michiru tried to shut it out, and forced her voice to remain normal. But Rena and Haruka both noticed the sudden anxiousness in Michiru's speech. She strained to get more words out, to tell Rena of the other happenings in Kuyou's castle, but found herself almost in tears. Michiru looked down at the floor quickly, and avoided the meeting the questioning eyes of the others. The group stopped walking. "Michiru?" Haruka put an arm around the girl. "Are you all right?" 

Rena came over. "Yes, is anything wrong?"

Michiru couldn't stop herself. "It's j-just, he said you were going to d-die!! And, the pictures seemed s-so real!" She buried her face in her hands and tried to calm herself. Before Haruka had a chance to console her, Rena stepped closer and put a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Tell me what happened. Did he show Haruka…dead?" 

"Yes…and I was the one who killed her…" Michiru whispered with a shudder. "Kuyou said…he said that if I wanted to have Haruka alive, I should stay in the castle and never see her again." 

Rena frowned. "Do not believe anything Kuyou says, Michiru. He is toying with your mind. He only wants you to stay, and trust me, it is very unlikely that his prediction will ever come true," she said sharply. "Not while I'm around!"

Michiru took great reassurance from these words. Rena would save them, yes, and nothing more will ever happen on the island. "Okay," she nodded, and wiped the last of her tears away. "Let's go."

"SHE'S GONE!!" Kuyou roared with anger. He glowered at the guards that had come rushing up from the main floors to help. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THAT FRIEND OF HERS ESCAPED FROM THE DUNGEONS??!" He felt his anger building and suddenly slammed his fist into the face of the nearest guard. The guard toppled backwards and fell to the floor, clutching his bloody nose. It did vent some of Kuyou's frustration and anger…but only a little. He looked down the hall and saw the servant, Kai, who was clearly responsible for the escape of Michiru. "You!" Kuyou pointed a finger at the girl who stood quietly, looking down on the floor. He strode angrily towards Kai, wanting to punish her most dearly for her betrayal. When he got to her, Kuyou grabbed the girl's throat and pushed her against the wall. Kai immediately started gasping and grabbing at the hand that stopped her breath. "You lost me MICHIRU!!" Kuyou snarled. He didn't take notice of Kai's desperate attempts to breathe again and held her even tighter in his grip on her neck. "P-please…y-y-your…maj-j-esty, h-have m-mercy…" Kai wheezed helplessly. She was shaking violently and seemed to grow weaker by the moment, and within seconds, everything blacked out and she slumped against the wall, unconscious. Kuyou released his hold and Kai dropped to the floor in a heap. "You filthy, worthless, traitor of a servant…" Kuyou spat. "Take her to the dungeons," he bellowed to the guards down the hall, "AND FIND OUT WHERE MICHIRU IS!!!"

"Oh, no." Rena stopped dead in her tracks and frowned in concentration. Haruka and Michiru stared at her questioningly. 

"What's the matter?" Haruka asked. "Is something wrong? Is someone coming?" She looked around quickly, scanning the forest. There appeared to be no one in sight, although she did see a squirrel scamper by, closely followed by another. "No, no," Rena answered slowly. "No one's coming…but some trouble has arisen at the castle. It's…Kai." 

Michiru let out a small gasp. "Oh, no…is she hurt? Did she escape after we left? Has Kuyou got her?" 

"Yes…I think Kai has been caught. Of course, she did come out and help you two right in front of Kuyou, so surely he knows that she's helping you. I wonder…" Rena looked up at the sky. "But don't worry, I will help her as soon as I get a chance. All right, then. Quickly, come on, we have to get to the hideout. I'll give you the outline of a plan I have in mind." Rena started walking again, but with much brisker strides. Haruka followed, casting a puzzled look at Michiru, who appeared to be quite confused as well. They hurried along, only wondering what the plan could be. 

But they didn't get far.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, and from every direction, guards sprang out of the trees and surrounded the group. Ten, fifteen…twenty, and finally what looked like around thirty soldiers stepped out onto the path. Haruka's heart thudded heavily as she looked around at all the gray uniforms closing in on them. There was no way out, it seemed. Not with all the swords pointed steadily at them. She shot a glance at Rena, and saw with panic that she, too, looked alarmed and taken aback. If Rena had no way to get them out of this, no one else would stand a chance. Michiru seemed terrified at the arrival of the group. She was standing very still, and her eyes were darting nervously around at each guard. 

Then, with a wave of yells, the soldiers ran forward and attacked. Haruka gritted her teeth and prepared herself for the fight. With her own battle cry, she lunged forward at the oncoming guard and hit him squarely in the stomach. She shoved the staggering man away from her and looked around the see how Michiru was doing. Haruka caught a glimpse of Michiru kicking a guard on the floor, and grinned—then realized someone had grabbed her arm and was pulling her away. She whipped around and came face to face with an advancing fist. Haruka's reflexes pulled in and she ducked away, but only a little too late. The fist caught her on the side of her head, and once again, she felt the searing pain of her head wound being torn open again. Haruka shot to her feet, but before she could take another step, someone grabbed her from behind and clamped her arms to her sides. "Oh, no you don't," she muttered and thrashed around, trying to loosen the hold on her arms. But as soon as she got her arms free, someone else kicked the back of her legs and she crumpled to the floor. Three pairs of arms shoved her to the ground and held her down. Haruka struggled furiously to get back up, but the soldiers had her firmly restrained within their grasps, and soon, her efforts slowed as she grew weary and tired. Once she had completely stopped fighting, Haruka felt herself being hoisted up to her feet. She wanted to take the chance to start kicking out at anyone who happened to be close by, but hardly had a moment to stick out a leg before the three men slammed her against a tree trunk. As the stars swirling in front of her eyes slowly died away, she noticed that Michiru and Rena were both in difficult positions. Rena looked like she had been kicked to the floor, and was now struggling to stand back up to a circle of soldiers surrounding her. Michiru was standing on the path, being held back by several guards, with one pointing his sword directly at the girl's throat. Haruka angrily started forward to help Michiru, but the guards standing around her knocked her back to the tree and held her there. "Let go of me!!" Haruka growled, but it was no use. No one seemed to be listening to her at all. Their attention was focused on the sudden arrival of—

"KUYOU!!" Haruka yelled hatefully. King Kokushibyou stepped out of the dust that had arisen when he appeared and looked around with an ugly smile on his face. 

"So," he said with a sneer. "Has everyone had a _nice_ little break?" 

There was a detesting silence that followed his words. No one seemed steady enough to speak. Kuyou didn't appear to notice. He walked over to Michiru, who started struggling again. "Move aside," he snapped to the guard who had the sword at Michiru's throat.

"Michiru, my lady, why did you choose to leave? I thought we had it all worked out…surely you realize that you are threatening the existence of your dear friend here. Is that what you truly want?" Kuyou asked softly. He reached up and slowly brushed the side of Michiru's face with two fingers. Michiru was trembling violently, but did not move as Kuyou continued to run his hand gently down her face. Haruka watched with fury as he moved closer to the aqua-haired girl. Kuyou had brought his face in very close contact with Michiru's, and seemed to be whispering into her ear. Soon, he pulled back, and in doing so, brushed his lips lightly against her cheek. Michiru's eyes were filling with tears, but she did not let out a sound. 

Kuyou then sauntered over to the tree where Haruka was being forced to stay at and without warning, rammed a fist into her stomach. She gasped at the pain that spread and bent over a little, trying to breathe. But she recovered quickly and stood back up without any sign of hesitation. She would _not _give that satisfaction to Kuyou. Somewhere beyond him, Michiru let out a little scream. Kuyou did not turn, and kept his eyes on Haruka. "You think you can come here, and ruin everything for me?" he said in a dangerously calm voice. "No, no, I do not think so. I have worked far too hard to let someone as weak as you interfere with my plans. I will _not _stand for this silly little game. It will end here today." Kuyou turned and seized the closest guard's sword from him. He held it up and examined it closely. Haruka's heart twisted; suddenly she knew what was going to happen. "Ah, yes, it's quite sharp…well, this will be quick, then." He swished it through the air several times, and then with one fluid motion, he raised it so that it touched the side of Haruka's neck. "This is your last minute, my friend. I will most certainly enjoy watching you die." 

Haruka didn't answer, but Michiru had started sobbing and pleading for Kuyou to stop. Rena was standing motionless in her circle of guards, her eyes wide and fearful. Haruka felt her stomach give several terrified heaves, but remained composed in appearance. She would certainly die with the most pride and dignity that was manageable. "Well? Might I ask, any last words? They of course will do you no good, but I suppose it is only fair for you to utter a few last sentences before you are completely gone from this life." Kuyou smirked triumphantly. But Haruka was not paying attention to him at all. She had seen Rena suddenly vanish from her spot. Her heart filled with a little hope. Maybe Rena had a plan to get them out. But her thoughts were cut short as Kuyou raised the sword. "No words? Well, I suppose not. Then now, Haruka, say good-bye to this world and prepare to plunge into death!" Kuyou brought the sword down and thrust it directly at Haruka's heart. In the few moments before the sword touched her flesh, Haruka closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think of anything. But images of Michiru, Setsuna, her home, and all the other important things in her life flashed before her eyes, and Haruka found herself feeling an overwhelming sadness. But it was all over now. Nothing could be done to save her…nothing at all. She had tried so hard to rescue Michiru, but her efforts ended up completely worthless. Michiru, she thought desperately. I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough…please…please forgive me… 

Yet something was wrong.

Why hasn't the sword cut into me yet? Haruka thought dimly. Why aren't I dead yet? She opened her eyes slowly, afraid to see what was going on. Someone was standing in front of her, blocking the view of Kuyou. "Oh, my, god…" Haruka whispered in panic. 

It was Rena.

Haruka knew then where Rena had gone when she had disappeared. She knew then why Rena had looked so fearful…it was total sacrifice. "NO!!" Haruka yelled and tried to push Rena away. But she did not expect the other girl to simply fall to the floor like a leaf. Haruka stared down at the heavily bleeding gash in Rena's chest. "No…no, it's not…" she tore herself away from the guards' hold and dropped to the floor. It did not seem possible that Rena would live. Kuyou had cut her full in the heart. Her eyes were fluttering weakly, and she was still breathing, but Haruka could see that it was taking a very large effort to keep alive. She then felt the scorching hate for the one who had made this happen. "YOU!!" Haruka shot to her feet and lunged at Kuyou, successfully knocking him and the bloodied sword down to the ground. "You bastard!!" she snarled at the somewhat taken aback Kuyou. "You will pay for this!!" With that, Haruka attacked. But as she was about to hit the king who had done so much damage to life, she realized that he seemed to be fading. The outline of his body was started to thin out and become fuzzy. Haruka stopped, her fist in mid-air, and stared at Kuyou. Then she heard Michiru's scream and looked up. It seemed like the guards were going through the same thing. They had let go of Michiru and were standing still, staring at Kuyou for directions. Kuyou leapt to his feet and grabbed the sword he had dropped. His eyes glinting maliciously, he sprung forward at Haruka, pointing the sword once again at Haruka's heart. But before Kuyou reached her, a blast of light appeared in front of him and blew him off his feet. "NOOO!!!" he roared as he saw that he was vanishing. "I'LL BE BACK!!! I'M NOT DONE YET, HARUKA!!" And with a final flash, Kuyou and his guards disappeared into thin air.


End file.
